Life isn't all Blood and Roses
by Sweetandsourpal
Summary: When the Cullens left Forks, they left Nessie in Jake's care. Now she's 13 but she looks like 17, and wants to leave and be with her family.
1. Prolouge

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS THEM!

Nessie's POV

Prologue:

We were ready to go. Momma, Daddy, Grandma and Grandpa, my aunts and uncles. We were ready to leave Forks, a dreary place, but it was small, and it's my birthplace.

"Are you sure you guys have to go?" Jacob asked for the zillionth time.

"Jacob, I'm positive." I replied, the uncertainty in my voice goes with it too. I'll miss my Jacob very much.

All of a sudden, Daddy mouthed something, and the rest of my family circled around him, in a huddle like they do in football.

I replayed the image. "I have no idea Ness." Jake responded. Then Momma ran to me, her face looks like it's going to break.

"Nessie, if it's okay with you and Jake, Do you want to stay here?"

_WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? _I thought. Daddy was there too. I placed a hand on Momma's face.

_I'll miss you! _I thought.

"Yeah." Momma said.

"You too Nessie." Daddy replied. They kissed me on the forehead, then drove off past my eyesight.

Although Jake was holding me, I gave him a hug. He hugged me back.


	2. Longing

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BREAKING DAWN, ETC. THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!

…

**Now that's out of the way…**

…

Chapter 1

Longing

I ran downstairs, and grabbed the keys. I had to run an emergency grocery store trip, because the wolves wouldn't stop eating.

It has been 13 and a half years since my family left forks, and it has been six months since Jacob proposed to me.

…

_It was valentine's day. There was a big party at the Clearwater's. I kept clear from Leah, but Seth was okay._

_ After the meal, and during the bonfire, Jacob kneeled on one knee, melting the snow around him._

_ "Renesme Carlie Cullen, I loved you since the day you were born, will you marry me?"_

_ Gasps were heard from the bonfire. I couldn't speak, so I nodded. He picked me up and swung me, knowing how I hated to kiss in public._

…

I was in the parking lot. I looked down, there was that cursed ring. A lot has happened since that day. Jacob…changed. He still loves me like crazy, that hasn't changed. But he wasn't MY Jacob. The goofy overprotective alpha, now he's more along the depressed side of life.

I went through the grocery store in a daze. I bought a lot of (very perishable) items. I was on my way back to Billy's when it struck me like a lead balloon. A heavy liquid lead balloon.

I was longing for something that wasn't here. Parental love, something every kid wants. I wasn't longing for Jake, he so depressed now, that's annoying. I sighed, and got out the car.

…

"Smile? For me?" I asked from him

He threw me his fake smile. I smiled for a reply. We were hunting outside of La Push.

"Wedding soon?" He asked. His gloomy voice overshadowed any hope in his voice.

_Maybe not if act that way! _I nodded, and finished my kill. I still longed the cold yet warm hugs of my birth family.

…

"_Menesame!"_ _Claire shouted from the top of her lungs. She ran to Jake and I._

_ "Nessie, I thought your family left!" Seth said in shock._

_ "They did, but they allowed me to stay here, with everyone."_

_ Seth looked happy, Billy looked concerned. _

…

It was midnight, everyone was out like a light. I left my fiancé's side, and changed from my night clothes to my jeans, t- shirt, sweatshirt and worn out sneakers. I put my out of control curly reddish brown hair (it darkened from age nine to age eleven) into a ponytail, that was going to fall out anyways. I placed my engagement ring into the little black box that it belongs to. Then I ran at full speed.

Full speed = Faster than Daddy.

I couldn't stand the depressed Jacob anymore, I couldn't. I wanted to go home, to my Momma and Daddy, My Aunts and Uncles, Grandma and Grandpa.

I had to leave, the longing was to great.

…

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Memories

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

…

A/N: The confusion will be solved!

…

Chapter 2:

Memories

I'm in Wisconsin, and I'm dead tired. I looked at the envelope with my family's address on it. I have a couple states left until Maine.

I slid down to the ground. I wanted to sleep to come, so I could rest.

…

_"Nessie?" Jacob asked. We were on the beach after a good ol' rounds of cliff diving. We were still wet._

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "I've been thinking, about the wedding…"_

_ "Yes…" I egged him on._

_ "I don't want to shift anymore. And I'm hoping to be a full human again at the wedding."_

_ I gasped._

_ "I asked the elders about it. They said that there might be some side effects."_

_ "Like what?"_

_ "Other than loosing our height and build, we will be the same temperature as a human."_

_ "Well naturally." I responded. _

_"Ness, there might be a possibility that I won't be myself any-"_

…

I shot up. That was a memory. The sun was high in the sky, four PM from the position of the sun. I stood up, stretched, and then started to run, with tears in my eyes. He wasn't my Jacob anymore; he's more of a lifeless being than anything. Depression is one of those symptoms, and hit Jacob…hard.

…

_"Billy?" I asked. I was in the entrance to his room, I had already knocked._

_ "Come in, Carlie." Billy said. Carlie was the nickname that the rest of the pack, and Billy, called me. Grandpa still called me Nessie._

_ "Jake has been…"_

_ "Different?" He finished. _

_ I nodded._

_ "Carlie, this is going to be him for another month or so. Be patient." He laughed for a second, and then said. "Well knowing you, and how exactly you are to your mother, I doubt you can wait." _

…

Billy was wrong, it was permanent. I stopped for a second, to throw my (now sole less) shoes into superior lake. Then I continued running. I wanted to see Momma and Daddy again. And I am so close to see them again.

…

A/N: END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Sweet reunion

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns the characters!**

…

Chapter 3

Sweet reunion

I had run some of the smaller states within minutes. I am in a forest, with a slight scent of Uncle Jasper. So that means I'm in their hunting grounds. By now, I'm going by scent. So I followed Uncle Jasper's scent until I saw their sparks. I was in Daddy's mind – reading range. I stopped, and sighed. I closed my eyes, removed my shield, and started to tell.

…

_It was a year since Momma and Daddy moved away with family. It was Christmas, but I didn't get any surprises this year, or for any year from there on, I had visions in my sleep, about the future. _

_ …_

_ I was after my prey – a mountain lion that was terrorizing Forks – and I was almost out of hope of catching it, then all of a sudden, I passed it._

_ …_

_ I started to respond to unspoken thoughts – I was a mind reader, and I can tell people my thoughts, just by finding their "spark"_

_ …_

_ I calmed the pack down after loosing a nomad vampire_

_ …_

_ I shielded the packs' minds when we had another encounter with a via – mind torturer, and everyone was in shock_

_ …_

_ How the packs freaked out, because I could hide my scent, and how easily I took Jake and Seth down. They told me that I was as strong as a newborn_

_ …_

_ I said yes, Jake's news, his depression,_

I told him everything, then I ended with, _does this area look familiar to you?_

A split second, I was in my Daddy's arms, crying my eyes out.

"Baby, you'll be alright." He cooed. Gosh, I missed him. He picked me up, and we were rushing through the trees. I heaved myself to his back, and stopped crying.

_I can go faster! _I thought, removing my shield to tell him. He laughed. We made it to the house, it looked liked the house in Forks. There were seven vampires outside; - according to Daddy's mind he left so suddenly that they were confused – with confused looks.

We stopped where everybody was, the only change I saw was that Momma's eyes were a soft orange, not deep crimson that I remember.

"Edward, what's going on?" Momma's bell – like voice said. Guess I'm invisible physically when I'm hiding my scent.

"Something glorious happened Bella." Daddy said. "Our little girl returned to us."

That was when I became visible. "You know I can walk right?" I asked him. He set me down, and I ran into Momma's arms.

"Nessie, is that really you?" She asked in my hair. I broke her shield, and found her blinding spark.

_Yes it is. _Then I showed her my first memory of her, looking quite hideous, a moment after I was born.

My concentration was broken when she picked me up and spun me around.

Then I slugged Uncle Emmett in the shoulder, he said 'ow'. Then I hugged Nana Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, Auntie Rosalie, Auntie Alice, and Uncle Jasper.

Then we went inside, where the moment I sat on the couch, snuggled against Momma, I fell asleep.


	5. Better

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER, NO ONE ELSE!

Chapter 4:

Better

When I woke up the next morning, I was in a room that looked like it was an office, but someone moved a bed in here and cleared all the office stuff out. Grandpa gave up his office! I'll have to talk to him later.

"Carlie?" My Aunt Alice's voice asked.

"Nymup!" I mumbled. I am defiantly not a morning person, and my speech isn't clear when I'm a quarter asleep.

"What have you done to your hair?" she asked- a typical thing for my Double A. to ask. (Double A. = Aunt Alice.)

So in response, I showed her something.

…

_"Rachel, Stop!" I said, almost to the edge of tears._

_ "But Carlie, your hair is a mess."_

_ "Rach, I know, but it hurts…"_

_ Then Jacob came, and that was the end of that._

…

"Hmm…" Double A said. "I can brush it without hurting you."

I nodded, trusting her. Within seconds, I was in her bathroom. Double A was armed and ready with detangle solutions, combs, and brushes of all sorts. I groaned.

"Hush already, you sound like her mother." Double A. said with a annoyance her voice.

"Well I have been told that I was exactly like my mother, from getting myself into situations, then wanting to play the hero, to falling down the stairs."

Everyone howled downstairs. Double A. was giggling too. I stomped to let them know that I heard that.

"All done!" She proclaimed.

I looked in the mirror, my extremely curly hair was softened down to waves, and was free of the rat's nests.

"Okay you!" Double A. exclaimed, I groaned.

…

After having a shower, fresh clothes, and another round of hair brushing, I ran at full speed down the stairs.

"Carlie, meet us outside." Nana Esme said. I managed to meet _her_ outside.

I unshielded Momma's mind to figure out what's going on.

_Wow, she can do all that?_

Great, Daddy told. (And from my dream last night, I'm going to be in competitions…)

So instead of them telling me, I said, "Look, I already know what you guys want," I turned to Uncle Emmett. "You, me, that boulder over there, arm wrestling, now."

So we went to the boulder, and we put our elbows on the surface, then we place our hands in the positions. Then Daddy said go.

I saw him stressing to move my arm, but I didn't feel any pressure to cause my arm to land. In fact, I just twitched my wrist, and his arm landed on the rock. I laughed, now I understood why Momma was enjoying this when she was a day old. (Vampire wise.) it was also the day when I laughed for the first time, with Momma karate – chopping that piece of granite. I also remember when I tired crushing the rock. I couldn't then, but I can now.

"Carlie, shall we race?" Daddy then asked.

"Sure, just show me the course." I replied. Nana Esme brought out a map, and showed me the course. Then Daddy and I headed to the makeshift starting line. Momma was the one who said 'ready get set go'.

Within milliseconds after leaving the starting line, I returned to it. I didn't even see the scenery; I saw was a green and brown blur, then a line.

I was leaning against my legs, to catch breath.

"How faster was she?" Daddy asked behind me.

"By a minute and a half." Grandpa told Daddy. By then I have caught my breath.

"Do you need to catch your breath every time you run?" Daddy asked, with worry in his voice.

"Nope. I was short of breath before the race." I told him.

"Nessie, you are a weird little one." Aunt Rosalie told me. I am standing normally now.

"I know, but then again, I was never normal." I reminded her.

We all laughed, then the sun came out. Everyone was glittering, but I was the odd one out, with my skin looking rather flawless than sparkling.

_You're the prettiest one, Carlie. _Everyone thought. I would differ, but then, that's when I realized, I'm better than my family.

Weird.


	6. Moving Again

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS IT!**

…

Chapter 5:

Moving again.

_It was the back of a house I didn't recognize it was all propped up for a party for some sort. Uncle Jasper sitting next to me, and Double A was behind me, playing with my hair- something I know she does to try and relieve her stress. I could tell from Uncle Jasper's face that he was trying to make me in a mood suitable for the party._

_Then I saw what made Uncle Jasper and Double A act like they do. Momma was nowhere in sight, and Daddy was on the dance floor, with what seemed to be a strawberry blonde vampire in whi- HOLY COW! _

…

I shot up from the bed, not believing what I dreamed. I know telling myself that 'it was only a dream' will be a lie. My dreaming visions come true no matter what. Then I smelt an omelet with type O on it. So I left bed to get my breakfast.

…

I came here in June, and now it was September, actually a day after my birthday. Fourteen years old. Wow, fourteen years went by like that.

"What did you wish for Ness?" Mom asked.

"That I'm no longer called Nessie." I responded.

"But it suits you." Aunt Rosalie said.

"Carlie suits me better." I noted. Then to relive the tension, I took a handful of my cake and smeared it all over Uncle Emmett's hair and face. I knew that Nana Esme would be mad at me for starting a food fight in her house, but when Double A brought out the soda pop, I knew that there was a party tonight.

…

After washing up from the food fight, Mom and Dad had to sit me down.

"We're thinking of moving, we've been here long enough." Dad said.

"Where?" I asked.

"London."

I thought about for a second. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care if we were in Soviet Russia."

Everyone laughed.

…

The next day, I got dressed and we drove to the airport. We left in 11:00 in the morning, and we arrived at 10:00 in the morning. I laughed at that when Mom told me this.

We reunited with our family at the airport. They left when I was asleep, and Mom and Dad stayed behind to take me to London.

…

Our House was located on the outskirts of the city, but still in the London area code. The first thing I did after I got out of the car was to go to my new room. The walls were Neon pink, there was dark hardwood floors, with circles of Neon Green carpet on the floor. The bedding was a dark purple and an ocean blue. My favorite colors. There was a dark wood desk, and my guitar and my book of songs I wrote. Jake must have sent them.

"Do you like it?" Nana Esme asked behind me.

"I _Love _it!" I said. Then I placed my hands on my hips, and turned to my closet. I opened it to find it bigger than my room. "Figures." I said. Then everyone started laughing. I smiled. Excited for what's next. But then I remember the dream, and wonder what's next.


	7. Adjusting

Disclaimer. **I have never had or will ever own Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyer, the genius who inspired a nation of young girls to start chasing sparkling vampires! Thanks S.M.!**

…

Chapter 6:

Adjusting

…

After a week, mail came for me. It was an application for a private school. I knew how to fill these out, babies could fill these out.

…

When I got the acceptance letter, my parents read it out loud.

"Dear Carlie…"

They stopped there. "You changed your name?" Mom asked. Not out of hurt, but out of mere curiosity.

"Technically I didn't. I switched my first and middle name." I said. "Otherwise mom, they'll call me résumé or Rekneesme or something. Just for the humans to pronounce."

"Hey that makes sense Carlie!" Double A said, ruffling my hair that I recently chopped to my chin.

…

_The scene was similar but different. Instead, I was leaning against a tree, and watched the party going on. Dad wasn't around, but Mom was…and Jake._

…

I woke slowly. The alarm clock went off. It's 7:30. The first day of school. I combed my hair quickly, threw on the grey, black, and white uniform on. (Plaid skirt, grey vest, dark grey tie, white blouse.) tied on my deep purple army boots, grabbed my backpack, and jumped into the open door of the Volvo.

…

My first class was intermediate algebra, my least favorite class at the beginning of the day. The teacher was a woman (Mrs. Lonfri) who had a pinched up face and a tight bun on the back of her head. She wore a dress that would drive Double A nuts if she saw it.

_'Such a strange girl…I have never seen skin so perfect like that, however her hair is ridiculous.'_

Pssh, not my fault it decided to turn orange on me.

…

Next class was Science. I sat next to a guy who was the school hottie. Every girl, even the shy girl, was jealous of me. I didn't care. The guy didn't know what chromosome goes into each gender. He wanted to see me in bed.

…

Next was Lunch. I shared each thought I heard with my family. I was right with Double A's reaction to Mrs. Lonfri's outfit.And I knew that every member of my family wanted to kill every guy here. (Because **All** of them are envisioning me in bed. Gross.) But I told them that it'll give us away. Uncle Jasper growled under his breath.

…

Study hour, got all the assignments done.

…

Then Last period was Music. It was a jam day, where we picked up any interment that we desired and played. I played the guitar and sang the song I wrote about Jacob's depression, and my leave. Even the Mr. Bensa (the music teacher) cried.

…

I met my family in the fenced in parking lot. We hugged and jumped into the Volvo. It seemed perfect. Then I remembered my dreams, and my happiness faltered.


	8. Slipping

Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any of the characters, or any of the story plots.**

…

Chapter 7:

Slipping

"Bye Carlie!" Sarah, a shy girl called. She was my only friend here, besides my family.

"Bye Sarah! Remember the test tomorrow!" I reminded her!

She nodded and went to her Chevy, and I turned to the Volvo, turned it on, and drove home. Mom and Dad stayed home, and Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, and Double A graduated last May. It was mid august, and sunny.

I drove into the driveway to my parent's cabin. It was similar to the one in forks, and it wasn't finished when we moved here. I am the same as I was then, except, my hair was orange and shoulder length, but it was darkening. Grandpa thinks it's from the sensitivity to moods that control my hair. But anyways.

I slumped my bag on my bed, and counted to three. Then it started again.

"It's YOUR fault Edward!" Mom screeched at the top of her lungs, I sighed, got dressed and ran to the main house.

"How on earth can I study tomorrow if I can't hear myself think?" I asked Nana Esme when I walked into the house. She took my backpack and gave me a hug. Nana Esme's Hugs are the best if I was down.

"How far along are you?"

"Last problem of the last assignment."

She ruffled my hair and laughed.

…

_It was the day after Christmas. It was the best day I had in a long while. I was awoken in the middle of the night to screeching. Mom started yelling. Yelling lies and accusations against Dad._

_ Dad was devastated, but at first he tried calming her down. _

_ That worked for about a week. Then the accusations became so strong and wrong, that he had to defend himself._

_ It got to the point where I couldn't Sleep. Now I sleep at the main house, except when they're out for more than a week._

…

I was in my room. The main house was locked, and honestly, I only have a key to the cabin.

I was on my bed, Knees to my chin, and ears over my ears. But that can't stop the noise. Mom and Dad are yelling in their thoughts, and Mom's are so loud that I can hear them through her shield.

My family was slipping away.

The dreams makes sense. Then Mom's thoughts became savage. She wanted to kill Dad. I snapped out of my position, and ran in between Mom's hands and Dad. Mom's face turned from one who was after prey, to one of a mother who just slapped her child for the first time.

After she released me, and I caught my breath I asked the big question.

"Are you guys not getting divorced?" I asked. When they stared at me I said. "If you guys are staying married because of your daughter – who by the way seems like who've you forgotten for the past…I don't know 8 months – so she can have both parents?"

They said nothing, but I knew that was the reason.

"You're only hurting me more everywhere you fight. I haven't slept here in a while because you guys are so loud. Besides, it's too late to raise me. I was raised by a shape – shifting pack. If I knew this was happening, I would've stayed with the depressed Jacob!" I exclaimed. I threw my hands up in the air and ran back to the main house. Everyone else was home, so I know that it'll be unlocked.

…

_Mom was in white._

_ Dad was in a tux._

_ But Mom wasn't Dad's bride._

_And Dad wasn't Mom's groom._

…

I came to the cottage, after a bad day at school. I walked in, passing Mom and Dad on the sofa.

"You guys are getting a divorce? Good, maybe I can get some sleep around here." I said. Emotionless. After I got changed, I ran to the middle of the hunting grounds, and started to cry like the almost fifteen year old that I was.

…

The next day during lunch, Mom came to the school for goodbye. I ran to her Ferrari, and hugged her. If she could cry, she would. I was doing my best not to.

"I love you Carlie. I have loved since the moment I was expecting you." She said.

"I love you too, Bella." I said.

She returned to her Ferrari, and I turned to the lunchroom. Where Sarah found me crying my eyes out in the girl's bathroom.

"What's wrong Carlie?" She asked.

"Sarah, my world's slipping away."

Sarah cried with me that day.


	9. Hurt

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

…

Chapter 8:

Hurt

"I feel like a disaster victim, Dad." I told Dad.

"why is that?" He asked, putting his arm over my shoulders, trying to soothe me.

"In the face of disaster, I am brave and I can make it through it. But then at the aftermath, looking at the remains, I loose it."

Dad stopped playing piano, but his hands were still on the keys. "Your mother felt like that at times."

"She did?" I asked. This took place before they even knew that hybrids like me even existed.

Dad nodded, and the notes of piano took over the sound of words.

…

I woke up in the middle of the night to something falling and shattering. I got out of bed, and ran to the noise of dad's swearing.

"Dad?" I asked, as I opened the door. There was frames and glass shattered on the the floor, and the room was a mess. Dad was growling, but it wasn't at me, but a picture of Bella. I walked over and placed the frame, picture side down.

"Daddy?" I asked.

Dad snapped out of it. "I'm sorry Carlie. Did I wake you?"

I nodded. "We need to get out of this cottage. Look what it's doing to you!" I said, motioning the mess of the room.

Dad nodded. He got up, and hugged me. "We'll be going in the morning. Try to sleep."

"Yeah right." I responded, avoiding the mess. Then I tripped over my toes and caught myself on the door frame. Then I stumbled to my bedroom, and tossed and turned until dawn.

…

"So what's going on?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Carlie and I are having a hard time in our current location, and we would like to move back to the states." Dad said. I was next to him on the couch, head down, trying not to cry.

"Yeah, I bet this place holds some bad memories..." Nana Esme said with the utmost sadness of what Bella's done to this family.

"I don't think that the ripple effect has finished rippling yet." I whispered.

"I agree." Double A and Grandpa said at the same time.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

I gave everyone hugs and gave Uncle Emmett a punch on the shoulder, which knocked him down on the ground. He was laughing, so I wasn't concerned. Then Dad and I started running towards the airport.

…

I woke up in a bed that isn't familiar to me. I remember making it to another plane before passing out, but I don't remember anything else. Also, the sleep was dreamless, which frustrates me, but I figured that my body was too tired to dream.

"Good morning, _mi bebe_."

"Carmen!" I said in surprise. I gave her a hug, and she hugged me back. So we moved in with our "cousins". Nice.

I got dressed real quickly, then I pounced on Dad.

"Hey!" Dad said as I laughed on his back. "Careful with that strength of yours, Carlie you can break my back." He warned me.

"_Lo Seiento Papa." _I replied.

"And you're at it again." Dad said.

That was when Eleazar came in. "Wow." _I believe she has an ability to pick up languages and talents from her loved ones. She is truly one of a kind. _Eleazar thought

"I know." Dad and I replied at the same time.

Then the morning was spent catching up, telling stories, and me tripping up the stairs. When everyone was asking if I was okay, I laughed, and said something along the lines of that I truly have talent.


	10. Weddings

**I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

…

**WARNING: LONG CHAPTER!**

….

Chapter 9:

Weddings

It has been three months since Dad and I started to live with the Denali clan. (if you don't remember, it includes Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, and Garrett.) In relation to the more relax vibe going in the environment, my hair grew back to the way it was as an infant. Copper like Dad's and ringlets. While before it looked like it was dyed and frizzy. And I had it cut to above my chin.

Life was going great.

Then the looming letter came. I told Dad that I dreamed of Bella getting married again. Then I lied saying that I could never see who was the groom. Then Dad hugged me, and both of us knew the moment the wedding invitation came in the mail, somebody was going to loose it.

I read the note before the invitation.

_Carlie,_

_ I want you to be my maiden of honor. I love you very much little one._

_ Your mother._

Then I saw the invitation.

_We would like you to join us_

_in the union _

_of Isabella Marie Cullen-Swan_

_and Jacob Black_

_at First beach_

Then I saw the R.S.V.P. Number. I had no choice, because I was the matron of honor. I picked up the phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello?" The bell like voice on the other side of the asked. I almost cried, because even though I don't like what Bella did, Bella was the one who carried me and gave birth to me. I still love her. However life drove us apart, not only once, but twice.

"I would like to R.S.V.P. For the upcoming wedding."

I could feel the joy through the cell. "That's excellent! I just need your name."

"Full?" I asked.

"That would preferable." Bella said at the other line.

"Carlie Renesmee Cullen." I said.

I could hear the phone drop.

...

The plane landed in the small airport. There was mom leaning against a ford truck. It looks like it was dead but revived thrice over.

I sighed. "Hi Bella, it has been a while." I said, while I was hiding my scent.

She turned where my voice was, and (for the better word) glomped me.

"My baby girl." She said.

I got in the truck, and Bella drove down the road.

…

I was in a baby pink dress, with a baby pink ribbon in my hair. I was in front of Bella – in a gorgeous white gown – waiting my turn up the isle. I remind myself to look down, because I knew the moment I look at the groom, I will fall in love again, and I don't want to ruin Mom's happiness.

I was like a still doll throughout the ceremony. Apparently from the connected thoughts of the two packs, Jake was shifting again. To be together with Bella.

I was happy to hear that he's forgotten about me. At least he won't go through the pain of loosing a imprint.

…

And There I was, leaning against a tree, while Jake and everyone dancing on the dance floor. I smiled through the pictures, and danced with Bella and Grandpa. And now, here I am, where my Vision left off.

"You too?" Grandpa asked behind me.

"You don't approve of this?" I asked. From all the stories I have heard, Grandpa didn't like Daddy, but liked Jacob.

Grandpa shook his head. "It makes my Granddaughter not happy." He replied.

"Well as long as Bella is happy, then I am." Then I looked at Grandpa with a forced smile. He nodded and returned to the makeshift bar. I looked over there, thinking I could use a drink, but then I decided not to, and hid my scent, so no one could see the tears that fall.

…

"Baby Girl, I love you." Bella said as she hugged me goodbye.

"Have fun on your Honeymoon. Don't make me a big sister!" I said in a dramatic tone. Bella laughed and went into the car, and they were off.

Grandpa took me through the over excited crowd and drove to his place.

…

I woke up at 1 in the afternoon. Obviously Bella forgot that there were some people that needed sleep. We came back here at 4 in the morning. I yawned and stretched, allowing my joints to crack.

Then I ran downstairs.

"You had any food?" I asked. Grandpa shook his head, and I went to the kitchen and cooked some bacon, eggs, and toast for grandpa.

…

I hugged Grandpa goodbye, before boarding the plane to Alaska. We said our goodbyes, promises to call, and left for the plane. All in all I was at Forks for a month, and snow was falling here. Which means 5 feet in Denali.

…

After Carmen and Eleazar hugged me hello, and got the duffel bag in the car, they sighed together, and since I KNOW vampires don't need to breathe, and that they wouldn't tell me, I'd have to tap into their minds.

'_Should we tell her? That Edward is marrying Tanya?' _Eleazar thought Carmen's thoughts were different, like she forgotten that I am a daughter of a mind reader.

_'Tanya looks beautiful in that wedding dress. We still need to find a musician. But we can always ask Carlie.'_

Suuuuure, ask the emotionally scarred girl, whose parents she loved couldn't hold their own, and are getting married again. Her mother to her ex – fiance, and her father to a woman who can squash her if she's not careful. Carmen's thoughts were all about the wedding.

"Carmen, you're hurting Carlie with your thoughts." Eleazar said. Carmen looked at me from the passenger seat.

"How long have you known about your father's wedding?" She asked.

"Since I reunited with the Cullens." I said. "I knew my parents were not going to be together forever." I mumbled. "Can I die so I can't feel this numbness anymore?" I asked them. Then they looked at me like I was crazy.

…

After playing the wedding march on the Piano, smiling for the photos, and dancing with my other Grandpa, Daddy and my Uncles, I let Double A play with my hair, knowing it was to comfort me and her.

At the end of the night, after we said goodbye to the bride and groom, I looked at Nana Esme, almost crying.

"Can I go with you guys?" I asked.

Papa Carlisle and Nana Esme looked at each other. Then looked at me.

"Of coarse honey!" Nana Esme said. Then I came with them to the Volvo. Where it was really crowded until the airport.


	11. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

…

Epilogue:

I placed my Guitar in the trunk of the Volkswagen that was decided for use. Then next to it was my binder that held my lyrics that I have written over the years next to it. Then I slammed the door. I looked around. The path to where the cottage is now overgrown. I remember how cool my room looked and how I hoped that my dream didn't come true.

I sighed and got in the Volkswagen. Then Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Double A, and Uncle Jasper entered the vehicle.

Double A started the Vehicle and pulled out of the driveway, just as it started to rain.

And this is how the Vampire Romeo and Julet ends, with the Family in shock and a girl's heart torn into a Zillion pieces.


End file.
